


Who the Hell Are You?

by Laisaxrem



Series: How Can I Not Love You? [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Sono passati quattro anni dalla fine della guerra. Kakashi serve Konoha al meglio delle sue capacità come jōnin d'élite sotto il comando della Godaime. Il Team 7 è definitivamente sciolto ma spesso si allena con Naruto e, nei rari giorni in cui Sasuke torna al Villaggio dalle sue missioni, tutti e tre si fermano da Ichiraku a mangiare una ciotola di ramen, ricordando. Sakura non è mai con loro... perché Sakura è morta durante la guerra.





	Who the Hell Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Quello che segue è una cosa che avevo iniziato a scrivere l’11 ottobre 2013 e che ho accantonato a giugno dell’anno seguente. Quando ho fatto il mio giro di bonifica nelle cartelle dell’hard disk l’ho ritrovato (nemmeno ricordavo esistesse una cosa del genere, ma fa niente) e, al contrario di altri scritti, ce n’era abbastanza per capire l’idea generale che avevo in testa allora. Così l’ho ripresa in mano. Probabilmente, anzi sicuramente, non è ciò che avevo pensato all’inizio (anche perché all’epoca il manga ancora non era finito), ma sono discretamente soddisfatta di come sta procedendo.  
Volevo imbastire l'intera storia prima di iniziare a pubblicare, perché mi conosco e so che non sono brava con le long fic. Ma questo primo capitolo è pronto da mesi e sono stanca di vederlo lì fermo. Quindi ehi, iniziamo questa nuova avventura.

Kakashi si svegliò di soprassalto, il respiro affannato.

Il ninja si sedette sul letto appoggiando la schiena contro la testata e passandosi una mano sul volto. La ritirò bagnata di sudore. Sempre la stessa storia.

Un altro incubo. Da quando la guerra era finita era così tutte le notti. I volti delle persone che aveva perso lo tormentavano in sogno riducendolo ogni mattina a navigare in una pozza di sudore.

Con uno sbuffo appoggiò i piedi a terra e s’avviò verso il bagno dove aprì l’acqua della doccia, si tolse i pantaloni della tuta che usava come pigiama e s’infilò sotto al getto caldo e ristoratore, i pensieri che fluivano spontanei, il bruciore alle ferite un sollievo.

Ricordava perfettamente il suo incubo. Era sempre lo stesso, quasi ogni notte, da quattro anni.

Era nel campo di battaglia e lottava con Obito ma ad un tratto questi l’imprigionava e Kakashi si ritrovava ad osservare Minato-sensei e gli altri Hokage resuscitati scomparire; e poi i cinque Kage combattere contro Madara e venire sconfitti miseramente. E subito l’Alleanza Ninja sgretolarsi come sabbia tra le mani mentre Naruto e Sasuke si lanciavano all’attacco e venivano sconfitti uno dopo l’altro, uccisi. Ed infine in campo solo lei, la sua piccola che non era più piccola. Sakura, le lacrime che le offuscavano la vista, che si lanciava a capofitto contro Obito e Madara e Kaguya non udendo gli avvertimenti e le suppliche gridate dal suo sensei.

E ogni volta Kakashi si svegliava quando Sakura veniva colpita dai tre nemici.

Non tutto ciò che sognava era vero, lo sapeva. Infine avevano vinto e l’Alleanza Ninja era perdurata. Madara era stato battuto ed Obito era rinsavito e si era sacrificato per salvare il figlio di Minato-sensei. Dopo la sconfitta di Kaguya, Sasuke aveva sfidato Naruto e i due giovani si erano battuti alla Valle dell’Epilogo. Naruto aveva vinto e aveva salvato l’anima del suo migliore amico lasciando in pegno il suo braccio destro; ma sul suo volto non c’era gioia. Tutto ciò che aveva nella mente era l’immagine dello Zetsu nero che, dopo aver assistito al sigillamento di sua Madre, in qualche modo si liberava delle costrizioni che lo avevano tenuto ancorato a terra. Era stato un istante: quell’orribile cosa si era lanciata verso Naruto e Sasuke, il bastone nero teso in avanti, pronto a colpire. E Sakura si era messa in mezzo, ricevendo in pieno petto il colpo destinato ai suoi amici.

Kakashi aveva capito subito che qualcosa non andava ed era balzato verso di lei attingendo a tutte le energie che gli rimanevano. L’aveva presa tra le braccia mentre Naruto si liberava di Zetsu e poi correva da loro. Sasuke guardava la scena, indifferente. E la vita defluiva dal corpo della sua kunoichi attraverso lo squarcio nel petto. Kakashi avrebbe voluto urlare, ma c’era già Naruto che stava dando in escandescenze, e l’enorme sfera nera si stava disintegrando su di loro, e dovevano fuggire. L’avrebbero curata. Avrebbero svegliato Tsunade-hime e l’avrebbero curata. Sakura sarebbe stata bene. Doveva stare bene.

L’aveva sollevata tra le braccia e si era messo a correre insieme al resto del Team 7 e ai Biju per fuggire dalla pioggia di macerie. Ma poi le energie gli erano venute meno ed era inciampato, e aveva perso la presa su Sakura. E in quell’istante l’Eremita delle Sei Vie li aveva richiamati nel loro mondo… ma Sakura non c’era, non era lì con loro.

Naruto non si era dato pace e, appena dimesso dall’ospedale, aveva cercato e cercato e cercato, ignorando il fatto che Tsunade avesse già mandato squadre di ninja sensitivi alla ricerca della sua protetta, ignorando il fatto che Kakashi era andato con loro e aveva battuto il campo di battaglia palmo per palmo, usando il fiuto, usando i ninken, usando ogni grammo della sua energia. Naruto aveva cercato ed era tornato a mani vuote, distrutto.

Kakashi aveva provato ad essere di sostegno al ragazzo, aveva cercato di seppellire il suo dolore per occuparsi di quello del figlio del suo sensei. Forse era stato questo a consentirgli di tenere insieme i pezzi, a sopravvivere al senso di colpa per non essere riuscito a salvare la sua piccola Sakura. Una colpa che lo torturava ogni notte e ogni giorno.

Dopo, il Villaggio si era lentamente rimesso in moto. Le famiglie smettevano il lutto, nuovi bambini entravano in Accademia, nuovi amori nascevano, vecchie amicizie rifiorivano. La Godaime aveva cercato di convincere Kakashi a prendere il suo posto alla guida di Konoha, ma egli aveva risposto con un netto rifiuto.

Aveva iniziato ad accettare solo missioni in solitaria e aveva velocemente scansato il discorso “Dovresti-Prendere-Una-Nuova-Squadra-Di-Genin” casualmente lanciato da Tenzō e Iruka-sensei. Ogni tanto si allenava con Naruto, rimasto solo dopo che l’Uchiha, rilasciato dalla prigione, aveva iniziato un viaggio di remissione dei peccati per il mondo ninja. A volte si fermava a chiacchierare con Gai, che nonostante la gamba rotta cercava di coinvolgerlo in nuove sfide che lui prontamente accettava per quanto assurde fossero. Ma ciò che faceva sempre più spesso era recarsi alla  _ sua _ tomba. Non avevano avuto un corpo da seppellire, ma Shizune aveva insistito per dare loro un luogo in cui piangere diverso dal monumento. Non che Kakashi avesse pianto. Non l’aveva mai fatto sulla tomba di suo padre, né poi al memoriale di Obito, o a quella di Rin, o di Minato-sensei. Quindi perché avrebbe dovuto piangere sul cenotafio della sua allieva? No, si limitava a recarsi lì, ogni giorno, con il sole o con la pioggia, e rimanere impalato a fissare quel nome inciso sulla pietra fredda.

La primavera successiva alla fine della guerra aveva visto un ramo di ciliegio, fiorito prima del tempo. Ne aveva colto un rametto e l’aveva portato da lei, raccontandole le ultime novità dei suoi amici e del Villaggio. A volte, mentre parlava, la vedeva lì accanto a sé, a sorridere e corrugare la fronte e fare quell’espressione che diceva che moriva dalla voglia di ridere ma non l’avrebbe fatto.

Dopo due anni Tsunade aveva rinunciato a chiedergli di succederle allo scranno dell’Hokage.

Dopo tre anni Sasuke continuava a viaggiare.

Dopo quattro anni Naruto aveva chiesto a Hinata di sposarlo.

E Kakashi aveva continuato a recarsi a quella tomba, aveva continuato ad avere incubi, aveva continuato a lanciarsi in missioni pericolose.

Quella che aveva appena concluso era stata più difficile di quanto pronosticato. Era finito dritto in un’imboscata e se l’era davvero vista brutta, ritrovandosi a rimpiangere per l’ennesima volta la scomparsa dello sharingan di Obito. Ma alla fine i nukenin che doveva catturare erano stati consegnati alle amorevoli cure di Ibiki. Aveva fatto rapporto nella torre dell’Hokage ed aveva ignorato l’ordine di recarsi all’ospedale per farsi curare le innumerevoli ferite: non aveva nulla che il tempo non potesse guarire da solo. E così si era medicato e fasciato tagli ed escoriazioni e si era coricato… per essere svegliato dal solito incubo.

Così decise che l’indomani avrebbe dovuto trovare una valvola di sfogo.

* * *

Era una cosa che odiava, pagare per il sesso, e se si fosse recato in uno dei bar del Villaggio probabilmente avrebbe trovato una donna disposta a passare la notte con lui. Ma quella sera non voleva cercare. Aveva bisogno di affondare in un corpo che non facesse domande, che gemesse e lo legasse alla terra ancora un po’, che gli facesse dimenticare le sue colpe e i suoi rimpianti.

Ad una manciata di chilometri a nord del Villaggio, a non più di un paio d’ore di cammino da Konoha, era sorto dopo la guerra un agglomerato di bordelli.

Kakashi vi si era recato solo due volte: la prima ci era stato trascinato da Genma pochi giorni dopo “l’inaugurazione”. La seconda volta, meno di un anno dopo, era andato a causa di una sfida con Gai. In entrambe le occasioni si era ritrovato a seguire i suoi compagni, sicuro che una casa valesse l’altra. Questa volta i suoi occhi vennero attratti da una porta gialla un po’ macchiata che non ricordava dalla sua ultima visita, e varcata la soglia si trovò in un ambiente piccolo ma pulito e molto intimo. Sembrava l’ingresso di una caffetteria e il jōnin sentì un po’ della tensione delle spalle scivolargli di dosso.

Stava studiando un quadretto ad una parete quando venne avvicinato da una donna sulla sessantina, evidentemente la padrona del locale, che si presentò come Kanako e lo invitò a sedersi con lui ad un tavolino in una stanzetta lì accanto.

«Avete qualche richiesta in particolare, Hatake-sama?», gli chiese dopo avergli versato una tazza di tè che lui non voleva bere.

«No, nulla di particolare».

«Posso mostrarvi le fotografie delle mie ragazze…»

«Non è necessario. Mi affido a lei». “ _ Voglio solo fare sesso, non importa con chi _ ”, penò lui, cercando di nascondere un po’ la sua espressione annoiata.

Forse lei comprese i suoi pensieri inespressi perché gli sorrise e s’alzò.

«Allora vi porto da Akane. Sapete, è nuova qui ed è uno dei nostri fiori più belli».

Kakashi annuì e seguì la donna su per le scale fino ad una porta chiusa. Kanako-san lo lasciò con un inchino e si dileguò nell’ombra.

Non si prese la briga di bussare ma aprì la porta con calma trovandosi in una stanza grande più o meno come la sua camera da letto. L’arredamento era semplice ed ordinato e ricordava un po’ un ryokan tradizionale ma con un letto di acero invece del futon.

Una figura stava ritta davanti alla finestra e gli dava le spalle. Kakashi chiuse la porta dietro di sé facendo scattare la serratura e iniziò a slacciarsi il gilet della divisa che poggiò su una sedia.

La ragazza aveva i capelli lunghi e scuri, probabilmente castani, anche se con quella luce fioca era difficile dirlo con certezza. Era minuta ma ben proporzionata, con i fianchi né stretti né larghi e, per quel poco che riusciva a dedurre, un seno non troppo pronunciato. Sì, sarebbe stata una notte piacevole, senza dubbio.

Aveva fatto solo un paio di passi nella stanza mentre cercava di pescare nella sua mente qualcosa da dire a quella che sarebbe stata la sua compagna per il resto della notte, ma qualunque cosa avesse in mente svanì l’istante seguente quando la ragazza si voltò e il cuore di Kakashi si fermò mentre lui sgranava gli occhi, sconvolto.

«Sakura…»

Quel nome gli era uscito come un sospiro strozzato, come un’invocazione, perché non poteva essere lei, no. Era morta, era scomparsa. Sicuramente era solo una che le assomigliava.

Questa gli sorrise facendo risaltare una cicatrice che le sfregiava la guancia destra dall’occhio fino al mento.

«No, il mio nome è Akane», lo contraddisse lei. «Ma se vi mette più a vostro agio chiamarmi in questo modo, va bene».

Il jōnin vacillò e arretrò inconsapevolmente di un passo. Non poteva essere. Erano passati più di quattro anni. Lei era morta.  _ Era morta _ . Ma quella voce… quella voce... Era Sakura, era davvero la sua Sakura. Ma com’era possibile? Tutto ciò non aveva senso. E perché lo guardava come se non lo conoscesse?

«Sakura, sono io, sono Kakashi».

«Kakashi?» chiese lei, strizzando appena gli occhi e aggrottando la fronte, come per ricordare.

«Sì, Kakashi, il tuo maestro ninja».

«Ninja? Dovete confondermi con qualcun’altra, mi dispiace. Io non sono una kunoichi».

Ed ecco la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. Qualcosa non andava in lei, in tutta quella storia, e lui era determinato a capire che cosa fosse.

«Vieni con me».

E, detto questo, la prese per un polso ed uscì dalla camera trascinandosela dietro. Doveva sapere se gli stava mentendo o se davvero quella ragazza non aveva nulla a che vedere con la sua allieva.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry?


End file.
